


[podfic] Blue Sky in His Eye

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardew Valley, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, past Sam/EJ and Tyson/EJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Not a lot happens in the valley and that's the way Erik Johnson, sixth generation Johnson of the Johnson Farm, likes it.He definitely doesn't like it when a city kid takes over the old MacKinnon Farm and apparently thinks he can just run the place. No matter how good his ass is.01:31:39 :: Written byLittleconnections.





	[podfic] Blue Sky in His Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Sky in His Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021758) by [littleconnections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleconnections/pseuds/littleconnections). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfblueskyinhiseye):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gNCMvucCyh6w3jaRaCYK3APt0CMIRRg_):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for the 2019 Podfic Big Bang.  
Thanks to Littleconnections for giving me permission to record this work!

**Additional credits:**  
This cover was made in collaboration with [Growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery), who made the wonderful pixel art portraits.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
